Ask the akatsuki and naruto gang
by Lady Kurai
Summary: Ask the akatsuki and naruto gang question ! NOTE the story is done I dont own naruto
1. meet sakura jashin

**I don't own Naruto but i do own sakura jashin**

akatsuki & naruto gang:Where are we(un).

sakura jashin poof in the room

akatsuki & naruto gang:who the fuck are you(un).

sakura jashin: I'm the Author of this story! You're being held against your will.

akatsuki & naruto gang:what Let us leave(un).

sakura jashin:nope.

akatsuki & naruto gang:why the hell are we here for(un).

sakura jashin:All of the Akatsuki & naruto gang are here to answer questions from fans

Hidan: Damn you bitch

sakura jashin:My name sakura jashin you bastard!!

hidan:j-jashin

sakura jahsin:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !

**I Hope you guys liked the 1st chapter of my story!**


	2. the fist question !

sakura jashin:ok naruto gang and akatsuki this question

**from ShadowInukara**

**Well I was wondering one thing about Akatsuki, Pein's six body one's Jiraiya's old students. My question is, why didn't Pein stop attacking when that's student's body's in him?**

**To Naruto gang**

**Ok I want to know one think, Sakura why won't you give Naruto a chance for a date? He's been risking his life for you and you don't even care thats cold you **. I'm writing a story right now and it's NaruSaku so I just might make you flirt with Naruto.**

sakura jashin:pein go fist.

pein:ok it's becuz i hate Jiraiya a lot and i don't care that i have a student's body in me.

jiraiya:why my student.

everone:STHU(puch jiraiya)

sakura jashin:ok sakura you'r turn.

sakura:ok i hate him and i love my sasuke-kun.

sakura jashin:STHU with that sasgay shit(puch sakura)

naruto:yay i love you ShadowInukara go NaruSaku !!

sakura jashin:bye and plz comment and ask question to !

**ps:good luck with the story of you'rs !**


	3. hidan ask why

Sakura asjhin:ok and this is from

**Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku **

**Hello!  
Sasuke:(punches in the face off a cliff into an alligator pit) THAT'S FOR LEAVING KONOHA, SAKURA, NARUTO, JOINING AKATSUKI, KILLING ITACHI, WANTING TO DESTROY KONOHA, AND MAKING NARUSAKU AN ACTUAL POSSIBILITY YOU BASTARD!  
Tobi: YAY!!(glomps) TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!  
Jiraiya: What made you become a pervert?  
Naruto: Are you a natural blond?  
Well that's all for now. BYE!! : )**

Sakura:AHH SASUKE-KUN NO!

Itachi:WHAT YOU KILL ME!

Naruto:WHY DID YOU LAVE KONOHA!

Sakura jashin:ok go tobi.

Toib:YAY.

Sakura jashin:ok go Jirarya.

Jirarya:ah that well be Tsunade big--(get puch by Tsunade)

sakura jahsin:ok go naruto.

naruto:yes im a natural blond.

sakura jasin:ok and-(got cut off by hidan)

hidan:WHAT THE HELL BITCH,WHY DO YOU HAVE JASHIN HAS A LAST NAME.

sakura jashin:ah you all well kown soon and plz comment and ask question to !


	4. we kown why now

sakura jashin:ok this is from

**ShadowInukara**

**Hey i've returned with another question.**

**To Tobi**

**I know who you realy are Maranda Uchiha, so why did you have Itachi kill his whole clan?**

**To Itachi**

**You spared your brother when you were suppose to kill him, why did you do that?**

sakura jashin:ok go fist tobi.

tobi:what tobi is tobi not m-a-r-a-n-d-a and that not for you to kown muhamuhamuah.

sakura jashin:STHU ok itachi go.

itach:ok well it becuz i l-love my little brother.

sakura jasin:ok this is from

**Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

**I'M BACK!  
sakura jashin: Why are you named after jashin?  
Hidan: Why do you swear?  
Sasuke: JUMP INTO A BURNING HOLE!! Oh wait, that's supposed to be a question. Can you jump into a burning hole for me?  
Naruto: Are you sure?  
Tobi: Here's a cookie for the good boy!(gives giant cookie)BYE!! : )**

sakura jashin:ok im name after jashin becuz im one of his Worshiper and he let.

hidan:becuz i fucking need to or i die.

sasuke:hn

naruto:YES

tobi:YAY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

sakura jashin:bye and plz comment and ask question to !


	5. narusaku

sakura jashin:ok this from

**SportyGurl1997**

**OMG! I love your story so far. ANyways, GO NARUSAKU!**

**Sakura: Will you let Nruto a chance?  
Naruto: Who's your favorite kunoichi?(except Sakura)  
Itachi:Do you like weasels?  
Pein: Why do you have a lot of peircings?  
Tsunade: Would you give Jariaya a chance?**

**That's all!**

sakura jashin:go sakura.

sakura:ok find i well.

naruto:jarijaya

itachi:yes.

pein:becuz i like it.

Tsunade::find but that old man do-JARIJAYA YOU ARE SO DIE.(puch jarjaya)

sakura jashin:ok let leave Tsunade to kill jarjaya for peeping agang.

hidan:And plz lave a fucking comment and ask question to !


	6. Karin the slut

sakura jashin:ok this is from

**Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku Sasuke: So does that mean you will jump in the hole for me?  
Naruto: You do know that kunoichi means female ninja, right? Cuz last time I read the manga, Jiraiya was a shinobi.  
Itachi: I KNEW YOU WERE A FAN OF WEASELS!  
Hidan: Really? Wow, that must be annoying.  
Tobi: Cookie for you!!(gives giant cookie in the shape of Edward Cullen. TWILIGHT RULES)  
Karin: DIE!(pushes into alligator pit) BYE!! : )**

sasuke:HN no(get puck by sakura jashin).

sakura jashin:HA take that ass.

naruto:o chap i fotget and in way that well it be Tsunade.

itachi:HN whatever

hidan:no now go the fucking di-(get puch by sakura jashin).

tobi:yay tobi a good boy(hug Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku)

karin:AHHH HLEP ME !

sakura jashin:That what you get for being a slut.

deidara:poelpe plz comment and ask question to UN !


	7. who that girl

sakura jashin:ok this is from

**Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku Yosh!  
sakura jashin: Please, don't dirty your hands with his blood. Allow me to do it!(grabs chainsaw)  
Sasuke: DIE!(begins chasing)  
Karin: THAT'S RIGHT, SCREAM FOR MERCY!! NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!! MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!(use your imagination for this one)  
Hidan: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO F*ING CURSE AT ME!  
Tobi: YAY!! I GET A HUG!!(gives Tobi hug and giant cookie)  
Naruto: It's okay, everyone forgets. By the way, is orange your favorite color?  
Deidara: Why do you always say "un", "yeah", and "hm" at the end of your sentences? BYE!! : )**

sakura jashin:it all you(move away of sasuke).

sasuke:O CHAP WHY(run away).

Karin:WHY GOD WHY.

hidan:what the hell slu-(get hit by a girl with White hair)

tobi:yay tobi love Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku !

naruto:Ok AND YES.

deidara:IT"S A HOBBI UN.

the girl with White hair:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	8. sakura jashin and the girl

sakura jashin:is from

**.2much**

**hi the name is akane here's my questions and dares!  
hidan, ur so totally freakin' cool! i'll be your bestie no matter what u say... also, let's burn kakuzu's turban thingy and his money too.  
pein, take kakuzu's wallet and leave a ransom note for it with your name spelled "pin"  
kakuzu, take off your mask ya ho! -kidnaps his money- HA!  
sasori, sing fergalicious for all of us!  
deidara, sing barbie girl the original version.  
itachi, ... -walks over and pulls his cheeks into a smile- there.  
-runs over to kisame and hugs him- hi kisame!  
-gets on roof and screams- ZEBRAS!  
konan, give pein a hug! and give kakuzu the nastiest paper cut you can manage.  
tobi, here's two hundred cookies! ... and also, take off your mask madara! we all can tell its you you idiot! you aren't hiding anything, madara!  
itachi, you missed a clan member. -points at tobi then protects him- but you won't touch my Tobi-kun! -hands tobi anoher two hundred cookies-  
zetsu, if you split the word therapist up, don't you get the rapist? also, if you cut a worm in half, does it grow a new tail? and to everything tobi asks you, you have to respond with "teehee". got it?  
-screams in pein's poor ear- SASORI LOOKS LIKE A MONKEY'S !  
that's all people bye!**

hidan:ok-get turban thingy and his money and burn it-HAHA-run away-

pein:ok- take kakuzu's wallet and leave note with his name spelled like "pin"

kakuzu:take off your mask-COME BACK HAVE

sasori:sing fergalicious-done

deidara:sing barbie girl the original version-UN-leave

itachi:walks over and pulls his cheeks into a smile-HN--runs over to kisame and hugs him and said" hi kisame"  
And-gets on roof and screams- "ZEBRAS"-HN leave

konan-give pein a hug- HUh-give kakuzu manage paper cut -fuck is leave

tobi:WAA-leave

itach:come back-WTH

zetsu:HUH-And screams in pein's poor ear- SASORI LOOKS LIKE A MONKEY'S **!- leave

sakura jashin and the girl:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	9. hidan

sakura jashin:ok this is from

**Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

**(evil grin)  
Sasuke: HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASK THAT!  
Karin: IT'S BECAUSE YOUR A BITCHY ** WHO'S TRYING TO STEAL THE BASTARD AWAY FROM SAKURA,THAT'S WHY!!(sorry to any NaruSaku fans out there. I just see it more as a sibling bond than anything. Peace?(holds out cookie to fans)  
Hidan: DON'T YOU CALL ME A F*ING **!! I AIN'T THAT ** KARIN!  
Tobi: YAY!! I'M LOVED!!(hugs and gives cookie)  
Deidara: Really? Cool.  
sakura jashin: You can just call me GG since I probably have one of the longest names on FFN.  
girl with White hair: WHO ARE YOU?! BYE!! : )  
**

sasuke:ok chap(run away).

karin:why(cry).

hidan:chap.

tobi:yay(bear hug Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku0

deidara:ok un.

sakura jashin:ok GG. ^.^

girl with White hair:my hidan kid and im hidly jashin.

hidly:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	10. sasuke the die man

sakura jashin:OK this from

**GG**

**Hello again!  
Sasuke:(kicks in the nuts) DIE ALREADY!  
Karin:(pushes off a cliff into a vat of acid) YOU TOO!  
Tobi: TOBI!!(glomps and gives cookies)  
Tsunade: Any tips on getting that breast size?  
Kakashi: Are you in a relationship with anyone?  
Everybody: Do you think I'll grow up to be a maniac? BYE!! : )**

sasuke:chap no(past out)

karin:(past out)

toib:YAy (hug GG)

Tsunade:NO

Kakashi:no,why.

Everybody: if you want (fucking) to.(un)

Kakashi:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	11. what about hidan ?

sakura jashin:ok this is from

**GG(aka Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku)  
What a wonderful day for tor-I mean questions.**

**sakura jashin: Why does everyone say chap instead of crap?  
Sasuke/Karin:(drags by the collar) I'll be back in about an hour Kakashi: Just wondering. Oh, and I forgot to mention: KAKASHI!(glomps) NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU'RE TOO AWESOME!  
Jiraiya:(glomps) WHY MUST THE AWESOME CHARACTERS DIE WHILE THE SUCKY ONES(coughSasukandKarincough) CONTINUE TO LIVE!  
Itachi:(glomps) WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN SASUKE INSTEAD?! WHY!  
Tobi: I'm giving you a cookie because you made Sasuke cry. YAY YOU!(hugs and gives giant cookie the size of Antartica) BYE!! : )**

sakura jashin:it's batter then crap,And go Sasuke/Karin

Sasuke/Karin:NO HELP US AHH.

Kakashi: WHY GOD

Jiraiya:NO

Itachi:YAY SASGAY DIE.

tobi:YA-(get puch by hidly).

hidly:HA TAKE THAT IS FOR JASHIN-SAN.

sakura jashin:(rolled eyes)ok this is from

**ShadowInukara**

**(Evil grin and then pulls out a shot gun)**

**I'm Back baby, and this is my BOOM STICK**

**Sasuke: Die you **(Shoots his head)  
Naruto: Your the greatsest and take this. (Tosses a scroll to him) Holds one of my characters most powerful jutsus.  
Jirayia: Why did you right Ichi Ichi?  
Sakura and Hinata: It's a dare both of you have to date Naruto for a week.**

**See you guys later, and Tobi keep hiding the truth and I will kill you.**

sasuke:(past out of blood lost)

naruto:THZ(hug ShadowInukara)

jirayia:ah it becu-(get puch by sakura jashin)

Hinata:(past out)

sakura:why im his gf and that bitch can't have him !(sorry hinata fan)

hidly:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	12. win Hinata or saku vote on my Profile

sakura jashin:ok this is from

**GG**

**Did ya miss me?  
Hildy: NO!! WHY'D YOU HIT TOBI?! TOBI A GOOD BOY!! HIT CHICKEN-** INSTEAD!  
Sasuke: Speaking of which, ATTACK!!(sends the fluffy pink bunnies of doom on him)  
Karin: Same goes for you. ATTACK THE ** MY BUNNIES!! MWUHAHAHAHHAAHA!  
Tobi: Here's a cookie and an ice pack.(gives cookie and ice pack)  
Sakura: NO!! IT'S NARUHINA FOR THE WIN **!! NO NARUSAKU!!(though I really have no problem with it) SO UNLESS HINATA DIES OR GETS OVER NARUTO, GO JUMP IN A HOLE!(pushes into hole)  
sakura jashin: You can hate me later.  
Hidan: HIDAN!!(glomps) Can you go spend some time with Hildy? PWEASE?!(sad puppy dog eyes) BYE!! : )**

hidly:you spell my name wronge.

sasuke:(wake up and past out agang)

karin:(same thing)

tobi:YA-OUCH-GG kiss it batter plz.

sakura:ok(run into a wall)

sakura jashin:WHY(eyes turn red)

hidan:what the hell !

naruto:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	13. sakura jashin mad or what ?

sakura jashin:OK STHU NOW ok done with that this is from

**GG**

**Ehehehehe oh look, questions!  
Hidly: Sorry! Must not of looked at it close enough.  
Tobi: Sure Tobi!(kisses it all better) Here's a cookie!(gives cookie)  
Sakura: I said hole, not wall.  
Sasuke: You know the drill.(grabs bloody ax)  
Karin: You two **.(grabs bloody ax)  
sakura jashin: Are you mad at me? BYE!! : )**

hidly:that ok.

tobi:THZ GG.

sakura:WHAT N-(get push into a hole by sakura jashin)

sasuke:.......NO (run into a wall)

karin(same thing)

sakura jashin:no,And i want to kown why you said"sakura jashin you are going be mad at me"that why.

naruto & hidly:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	14. who die ?

sakura jashin:ok this is from

**GG**

**More questions for you guys!  
sakura jashin: Oh! Well, when I had that little rant thing(see chapter 11. I think), I said NaruHina for the win, and I didn't know if you were pro-NaruSaku or not. Sorry!  
Sasuke: DON'T TRY AND RUN AWAY FROM ME!(throws angry cat)  
Karin: Can you just die already?(pushes into Sasuke, who is geting mauled by a cat)  
Tobi: You're welcome Tobi! More for you!(gives giant cookie sculpture of Tobi)  
Deidara: Are you related to Ino? BYE!! : )**

sakura jashin:i hate both of them.

sasuke & karin(die you 1 chapter).

tobi:YAY YAY.

deidara:HELL NO UN !

sakura jahsin & tobi:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	15. what are they doing ?

sakura jashin:ok this is from

**GG**

** Konnichiwa!**  
**Sasuke/Karin: I SHALL NEVER DIE!! And now I shall unleash the most horrid form of torture. Being locked in a room...with...BRITTANY SPEARS!(pushes them into the room and locks door)  
Tobi: I love you, you love me, here's more cookies for the family!(gives giant cookie in the shape of a heart)  
Kisame: Why are you blue? BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Karin:O GOD HELP

Tobi: tobi love you to GG.

Kisame:my father side.

sakura jashin &hidan:be fucking back(went to a room)

(later everone heard yell's,moans,groans)

naruto:what the hell are they doing

hidly:nothing And poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	16. HIDLY OMG

hidly:ok this is from

**GG Hi.  
sakura jashin/Hidan: WHAT IN DEAR JASHIN-SAMA'S NAME WERE YOU DOING?! Okay, so I do know what you were doing, but explain it for all the little kiddies at home!  
Sasuke/Karin: NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!! And to help Brittany, here's Barney!(shoves him into room too)  
Zetsu: How come you look like the by product of an oreo and venus flytrap getting wild like jackrabbits?  
Kisame: Really? Then what color was your mom? BYE!! : )**

**and this to**

**Oh, and here's Tobi cookie!(gives giant cookie) SORRY TOBI!! Love you! Now, BYE!! : )**

sakura jashin/Hidan:IT CELL FUCKING SEX DUD !

Sasuke/Karin: (die for 1 Chapter)

Zetsu:my father and mother.

Kisame:yes and like sakura skin.

hidly:O MY GOD I DID NOT NEED TO KOWN THAT(past out tobi)

tobi:what do sex mean ?

naruto:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	17. tobi don't kown ?

sakura jashin:ok this is from

**GG **

**Ah the things I'm about to come up with.**  
**sakura jashin/Hidan: Yes I know what it's called, but you never know who might be reading.  
Hidly:(splashes cold water onto face) WAKE UP!! You might be needed.  
Sasuke:(pulls out of room) Can I call you Duck butt everytime I see you?  
Karin: You stay in the room.  
Tobi: I'LL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU! Here's the cookie though.(gives giant cookie that says TOBI RULES!!) You're gonna need it after what I tell you.  
Kisame: So your mom was paleish?  
Zetsu: Who was the oreo and who was the venus flytrap? BYE!! : )**

sakura jashin/Hidan: yay fucking ok

hidly:NNNNNNOOOOOO

Sasuke:HN NO

Karin:NO

Kisame:yes so what

Zetsu: father oreo and mother venus flytrap.

tobi:ok

hidly:poelpe-sob -plz-sob -comment-sob- and-sob- ask-sob- question-sob- to !


	18. who is that other girl

sakura jashin:ok this is from **ShadowInukara**

**Inukara and me walk in**

**I'm back and someone's going to die now.**

**Inukara walks over to Naruto: Hey i'm your step brother in Shadows stories.**

**Sasuke and Tobi: THis is the end of the power hungry Uchihas (Pulls out a sawed off shotgun and AK-47)**

**Sakura and Hinata: The next satory i make will be a NaruSakuHina so hope you two are ready**

**Akatsuki: Only three of you will survive my horrid game of tortue by cute animals. (Evil laugh and send rabits, squirls and cats to them.)**

Naruto:COOL.

Sasuke and Tobi:what

Sakura and Hinata:yes

Akatsuki:what the fucking hell(un).

Inukara smiles then turns to Sakura Jashin: Hey girl call me later.

sakura jashin:no but my other girl can.(a girl with dark red/pink hair and green eyes come in)

the girl with dark red/pink hair and green eyes:ok this is from

**GG**

** WARNING! Contains information that may not be suitable for ah who am I kidding? They'll find out sooner or later.  
Hidly:(hands tissues box) Do you need some therapy after what happened?  
Sasuke:(whacks over the head with crowbar) HN IS NOT A WORD!! And can I call you Chicken?  
Karin:(whacks over head with crowbar) WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD SPEAK!  
Kisame: Nothing, just wanted to make sure.  
Zetsu: How does that work in bed?  
Tobi: Okay, well you see Tobi, when two people love each other very much, or are so drunk that they couldn't tell you the first letter of the alphabet, they decide to get together in a bedroom and engage in the art of baby-making. Many groans, moans, and screams of the people's names will be heard, along with thumping and creaking of the bed. Now, there are many forms of doing this, but that's another explanation for another day. Here's your cookie for being such a good boy!(gives giant cookie in the shape of baby) BYE!! : )**

hidly:thz(use tissues)

sasuke:NO(past out)

karin:NO(run into a hole)

Kisame:...huh ok.

Zetsu:i don't kown.

Tobi:AHHHH(past out)

the girl with dark red/pink hair and green eyes:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	19. kurai is her name !

hildly:ok this is from

**GG **

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Okay I got that out of my system.  
****Tobi: NO!! TOBI!!(glomps) WAKE UP TOBI! I have a cookie!(holds up giant cookie in the shape of a smiley face)  
Sasuke: Can I call you cockatoo?  
Hidly: You're welcome!  
Girl with dark red/pink hair and green eyes: Are you the daughter of Sakura and one of the Akatsuki members?  
Sakura: Who did you screw in Akatsuki to produce her?(points at new girl)  
Konan: Is blue you natural hair color?  
Suigetsu: Do you like the ** known as Karin? BYE!! : )**

tobi(not waking up)

sasuke:NO HN.

hidly:HAH(hug GG)

Girl with dark red/pink hair and green eyes:not sakura and no but sakrua jashin and hidan yes.

Sakura: noone i love sasuke-kun.

Konan:yes

Suigetsu:NO

sakura jashin:she aka new girl is kurai jashin and my and my hair is red/pink and i have green eyes.

kurai:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	20. how old they are ?

kurai:ok this is from

**GG .**  
**Tobi: NO!! I KILLED TOBI!(goes to sit in Sasuke's emo corner) I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!(begins sobbing)  
Sasuke: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HN NOT BEING A WORD?!(punches through the wall) AND DON'T BOTHER ME WHILE IN THE EMO CORNER!  
Karin: Must...kill...for no reason...(punches into wall next to Sasuke)  
Konan: Cool.  
Suigetsu: Phew, that's a relief. For a second there I thought you did.  
sakura jashin/Hidan: Wow you two get busy quick.  
Kurai: Like your name. BYE!! : )**

tobi:(wake up)

sasuke:(past out)

karin(past out)

Konan: ok

Suigetsu:huh ok

sakura jashin/Hidan:kurai is 15 and hidly is 17

Kurai:thz

hidly:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	21. what day ?

sasuke:this is from 

**GG Hey!**  
**Tobi:(glomps) YOUR ALIVE!(gives ten million cookies)  
Sasuke: Who will you revive the clan with?  
Itachi: If you could, who would YOU revive the clan with?  
Pein: Do those piercings get in the way of certain "activities" between you and Konan?  
Konan: DO THEY!  
Juugo/Suigetsu:(hugs) How come your the only ones I like outta Duck-butt's team?  
sakura jashin: Oh. When were they born?  
Kurai: You're welcome! BYE!! : )**

Tobi:OW

Sasuke:noone

Itachi: noone

Pein: WHAT

Konan:yes

Juugo:blood

Suigetsu:HAHA Duck-butt

sakura jashin: hidly is march 2th and kurai is march 3th

Kurai:hehe ok bye and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	22. Shino what ?

sakura:ok this is from

** GG**

** Here I am!**  
**Tobi: Oh, sorry Tobi! Wanna cookie?(holds up apology cookie)  
Sasuke/Itachi: So your gonna reproduce asexually? Or are you gonna clone yourselves? Cuz that's not really reviving the clan you know.  
Suigetsu: Thank you! Finally, someone finds my insults to him funny! Here's a cookie for you!(gives giant cookie in the shape of Samehada)  
Shino: What's under your coat and glasses? BYE!! : )**

tobi:yes plz

Sasuke/Itachi: no(leth)

Suigetsu: hell YAY

Shino:...(lath)

kurai & hidly &deidara:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !(UN)


	23. kiba like WHO !

sakura jasin:from

**GG**

** I've arrived!  
Tobi: Okay!(gives giant chocolate chip cookie) And here's some milk too!(gives glass of milk)  
Sasuke/Itachi: Well fine then. Guess that means there will be no more Uchihas with funny hair styles that I can make fun of.  
Shino: Pretty please answer my question?(gives puppy dog eyes)  
Suigetsu: Here's some insults you can use on him when I'm not around!(gives him giant stack of insults)  
karin: I haven't beaten you up yet. DIE!!(throws into toxic lake)  
Kiba: Who do you like? BYE!! ; )**

tobi:THZ

Sasuke/Itachi:(gone)

Shino: no(leth)

Suigetsu:thz

Karin:NNOO GOD HELP

Kiba:sakura jashin and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	24. win saku jashin heart vote on my profile

kiba:from

**GG **

**Heheheheehe.  
Tobi: You're welcome! I thought that you'd like a glass of milk with all those cookies I'v been giving you.  
Kiba: YOU LIKE SAKURA JASHIN!  
Hidan: HIDAN! YOU MUST FIGHT FOR YOUR WOMAN! And don't deny that she isn't, because you had two kids with her!  
Shino: Why not?  
Suigestu: You're welcome!  
Karin: STOP SCREAMING!! It's giving everybody headaches.  
Everybody: Anyone know where Duck butt and Weasel boy went to? BYE!! : )**

tobi:hehe yup.

kiba:yes so.

hidan:KIBA SAKURA JASHIN IS MY FUCKER.

Shino: not telling(gone)

Suigestu:yup.

Karin:o-ok

Everybody:(fucking)no(UN)

tobi:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !

* * *

**And Hinata win naruto heart**

**AND VOTE WHO WIN SAKURA JASHIN HEART !  
**

* * *


	25. A date with who ?

**(sorry for not Updated for a time)  
**

tobi:from

NinjaGirl101

Hahaha, I love their funny replies XD  
Okay, I have a question for Kisame-san, Deidara-senpai and Hidan-teme:

**(For Deidara): Can I dress you up in a pretty, pink, frilly dress? :3 It would go well with your blonde hair and man-boobs XD  
(For Kisame): ...*blush* I think your blue skin is sexy so...will you go out with me?  
(For Hidan): Wanna blow up virtual zombie heads? :D**

deidara:no

kisame:no i like(blush)sakura jashin to.

hidan:no i need to look after sakura jashin-kiba she my fucker.

kiba:from  
**GG**

WOOT!  
Tobi:(hands cookies and milk) Does your mask taste like a lollipop?  
Karin: Good! Hey, how come you have red hair, but unlike other red heads(Gaara and Sasori) your hair is black in the manga while theirs is white?  
Hinata: ALRIGHT HINATA!! WAY TO GET YOUR MAN!! High five me!  
Naruto: Better treat her right foxy, else I'm gonna come after you.  
Gaara: Can I call you Sandman?  
Haku: Are you really a boy?  
Kiba: No reason. Just saying.  
Hidan: THAT'S RIGHT HIDAN!! FIGHT FOR HER LOVE!!  
sakura jashin: Suck to be you, what with having two guys fighting over you. Oh well, not my problem. BYE!! : )

tobi:YAY and no.

Karin:i don't kown sult.

Hinata:(past out)

Naruto:ok

Gaara: no

Haku: no

Kiba:ok

Hidan:GRRR

sakura jashin:o no and from  
**  
ShadowInukara**

Inukara looks to Karni: Wow you look great, want to get something to eat later?

I walk up to Pein: You don't deserve to live anymore. (Forms a rasengan with a chidori in his hand) Rasendori.

Smile at Hinata and Sakura: I'm glad you two like the idea, but you know it'll be M rated right.

Looks at Kakashi: What's really under your mask?

Looks to Kurinai and Asuma: When exactly do you two bet to be a couple?

kurai:she past out.

pein:huh

Hinata and Sakura:(past out)

Kakashi:nothing.

Kurinai and Asuma:yes and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !)


	26. Look who's back !

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Eh.  
Karin: DON'T YOU F*ING CALL ME A **, YOU **!!(whacks repeatedly with baseball bat)  
Kisame/Kiba: BACK OFF! SAKURA JASHIN IS HIDAN'S GIRL!!  
Tobi: Huh, and I always thought it did. Oh well, here's a cookie for you!(gives giant cookie in the shape of lollipop)  
Hinata: Looks like I'm not getting that high five anytime soon. Oh well.  
Haku: I KNEW IT!! Wait, then why did you tell Naruto that you were?  
Gaara: Why not?  
Everybody: WHERE THE HELL ARE WEASEL BOY AND COCKATOO?! BYE!! : )**

Karin:(past out)

Kisame/Kiba:NO

Tobi:YaY(hug GG)

Hinata:(not talking becuz past out.

Haku:WHAT I MEAN YES IM A BOY OK !

Gaara:find OK(leave the room)

Everybody:NO(bitch)(UN)

Sasuke and Itachi(come in the room):poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	27. Itachi and sasuke are have

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**n.n  
Sasuke: There you are! And now for the missed beatings.(shoves into room with Barney, Lindsey Lohan, Paris Hilton, Michael Jackson, angry cats, and MEG GRIFFIN!! Yes I'm evil)  
Karin:(shoves into room with him) Eh, she deserves it.  
Tobi:(hugs back) Thanks Tobi! Here's another cookie for you!(gives giant cookie in the shapeof Kyuubi)  
Kisame/Kiba: YES!! AND YOU BETTER DO IT, ELSE YOU'RE GOING IN THE ROOM WITH THE ** AND COCKATOO!  
Haku: Oh. Okay then.  
Zabuza: Why'd you make Haku crossdress?  
Sandman: YAY!! THANK YOU!  
Itachi: WEASEL!(glomps) Did you know you have multiple wives on here?  
Deidara: How come you look like Ino?  
Ino: How come you look like Deidara?  
Hidly/Kurai: I just realized no one's mentioned you guys in a while. Can you light the room Sasuke and Karin are in on fire for me? PLEASE?(gives puppy dog eyes) BYE!! : )**

Sasuke:NO

Karin:aHH SULT

Tobi:YA-(fall a sleep on GG)

Kisame/Kiba: O-OK

Haku: Huh

Zabuza: I didn't.

Gaara:GRR

Itachi: get off of me plz.

Deidara:she look like me un.

Ino: NO he look like me.

Hidly/Kurai :OK(light the room Sasuke and Karin are in on fire)

Hidly/Kurai/sakura jashin:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	28. Michael Jackson ?

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Hello all my wonderful ah who am I kidding? I should just get on with it.  
Tobi:(places cookie by head while he is sleeping) He'll want that when he wakes up.(puts earlpugs in ears) You'll see.  
Karin: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME A **?!  
Naruto: Can you go Kyuubi on the **'s ** for me?(gives chibi puppy dog eyes)  
Zabuza: Then how come he dresses like a girl when he's a boy?  
Itachi: Okay.(gets off) You still didn't answer my question though  
Ino/Deidara: Well, which is it?  
Hidly/Kurai: THANK YOU!!  
Sasuke: BURN BABY BURN!(adds more wood to the fire)  
Orochimaru: Hm...are you Michael Jackson? In which case, shouldn't you be in the burning room now?  
Kiba/Kisame: Good! BYE!! : )**

Tobi:ZZZ

Karin:(past out)

Naruto: OK

Zabuza:I don't kown

Itachi:I fegot the question.

Ino/Deidara:GRR DON"T KOWN(UN).

Hidly/Kurai:no need to thz us

Sasuke:(past out)

Orochimaru:NO

Kiba/Kisame:ok and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	29. is Hinata ok ?

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Hi everybody!  
Itachi: The question was do you know you have multiple wives here on Fanfiction?  
Zabuza: Shouldn't you know since you traveled with him?  
Orochimaru: DAMN! And I had money on that bet too.  
Kakuzu: Here's the money for that bet on whether he was Michael or not.(gives him twenty bucks)  
Tobi: Isn't he adorable when he sleeps?(pets head)  
Naruto: Thanks Naruto!  
Hinata: Is she gonna be okay?  
Ino/Deidara: Why not?  
Sasuke/Karin:(adding more wood on the fire) The leprechauns told me to burn things... BYE!! : )**

Itachi: no i think

Zabuza:don't kown

Orochimaru:what

Kakuzu:YEA

Tobi:ZZZ

Naruto:ok

Ino/Deidara:Don't kown(un)

Sasuke/Karin:.........

Hinata:....

skaura jashin:ok and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	30. Hidan father ?

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**(snoring loudly) WHA-?! Oh right, questions.  
Itachi: Well, you do. In fact, you've also got children! Or about to have on, in one case.  
Zabuza: Well, aren't you a well of knowledge?  
Hinata:(splashes cold water on her) WAKE UP HINATA!!  
Sasuke/Karin:(poking the ashes of the fire with a stick) This is fun!  
Tobi:(puts little blanket on him) Thought he might be cold.  
Ino/Deidara: Have you considered the possibility of you two being twins?  
Hidan: How did you come across the faith of Jashin? BYE!! : )**

Itachi: (past out)

Zabuza: yes I Im

Hinata:(wok up)W-what

Sasuke/Karin:....

Tobi:ZZZ

Ino/Deidara: Huhuh(UN)

Hidan: his my father

skaura jashin:ok and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	31. Hidan god ?

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**WHE!  
Hinata: Oh good, you're awake! Did you have a nice nap?  
Sasuke: I think I've finally successfully killed an anime character. YES!  
Karin: DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! THE WICKED WITCH, THE WICKED WITCH!! DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!  
Tobi:(puts head on pillow) And now I can move freely.  
Zabuza: You do know I was being sarcastic, right?  
Hidan: YOU'RE DAD IS JASHIN?! THEN THAT MAKES YOU A GOD!!  
Pein: You heard me. Now move over and let Hidan rule with you as a god.  
Itachi:(dumps ice cold water on him) WAKE UP DADDY! BYE!! : )**

Hinata: Y-yes

Sasuke/Karin:NOT DEAD HA

Tobi:Z-(woke up)mm

Zabuza: Yes

Hidan: ok

Pein: no

Itachi:(woke up)BAKA IM NOT YOU"R FATHER

sakura jashin:ok and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	32. not agang

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Back with avengence baby!  
Sasuke/Karin: Damn. Oh well, that can be fixed easily!(starts to beat with crowbar)  
Zabuza: Okay, just as long as we understand each other.  
Tobi: Oh, you're awake! Here's some cookie and a warm glass of milk for you!(gives cookie and milk to Tobi)  
Itachi: I know that. I just wanted to see what would happen.  
Pein: Why not?  
Hinata: Good! So, when's your first date with Naruto?  
Naruto: Well? When is it? BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Karin:NO

Zabuza: ok

Tobi: Thz you

Itachi: HN

Pein: his not a god

Hinata: (past out)

Naruto: soon

sakura jashin:ok and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	33. Hidan the god !

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

Yes again  
**Sasuke/karin: Why not?  
Tobi: You're welcome! Here's another cookie for you!(gives sugar cookie)  
Itachi: I'm not gonna beat you up for saying "hn". Instead, I'm gonna make you sit through a lecture on how to be a conversationalist!(shoves into lecture room)  
Pein: But if he's the son of a god, then doesn't that make him one also?  
Naruto: Good. You might wanna wake her up. BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Karin:...

Tobi: YAY

Itachi: HN

Pein:ok

Naruto: ok

sakura jashin:ok and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	34. Konohamaru is have !

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**SaAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't ask.  
Sasuke/Karin/Itachi: THAT'S IT!! I can't take the silence!! All of you, into that lecture room now!!(shoves them into lecture room with overly peppy dude)  
Tobi: Here's another cookie for ya!(gives cookie in the shape of the moon)  
Pein: Then make him rule with you gosh darn it!! Do NOT make me painfully pull out all those piercings.  
Hinata:(more cold water) WAKE UP!! Again.  
Naruto:(pushes Hinata to Naruto) She's all yours!  
Kisame: Do you like sushi?  
Sasori: Do you have any strings to hold you down? To make you sad? To make you frown?  
Kakashi: What got you interested in Icha Icha?  
Konohamaru:(glomps) NO!! PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU FIGHT PEIN IN THE(hopefully) NEXT MANGA CHAPTER! BYE!! : )suke/Karin:...**

Sasuke/Karin/Itachi:WHAT THE HELL

Tobi: THZ YOU

Pein:OK

Hinata:(woke up)eep

Naruto:(kiss Hinata)

Kisame:No

Sasori: what the hell

Kakashi: nothing

Konohamaru:OK(hug GG)

sakura jashin:ok and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	35. nothing or is it ?

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Whenever it's past midnight, I turn into a rabid hamster!...okay maybe not, but it was a good conversation starter!  
Sasuke/Karin/Itachi: YES!! SUFFER THROUGH THE ETERNAL TORTURE OF A PEP TALK!! MWUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!  
NaruHina: FINALLY!! Took you guys long enouugh!(holds up giant foam finger with NARUHINA IS #1 on it)Now if only the bastard would get with Sakura, then I'd be a happy, less murderous GG!  
Sasori: Well? Do you?  
Pein: YAY!!  
Hidan:(glomp) YA HERE THAT HIDAN?! YOU'RE GONNA RULE WITH PEIN!  
Tobi: You're welcome. Here's some star cookies for you too!(gives cookies shaped like stars)  
Konohamaru:(hugs back) Good. I don't wanna see you get hurt because of certain duck butt haired Uchihas who left to gain power from a pedophile and then decided to destroy Konoha.(glares evilly at Sasuke. We all know it's his fault)  
Kakashi: Huh. Okay then.  
Jiraiya: What inspired you to write the Icha Icha series? BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Karin/Itachi:and then ?

Hinata:......

Naruto:......

Sasori:(leave the room)

Pein....

Hidan:Let go bitch ONLY SAKURA JASHIN AND HUG ME 1

Tobi:thz you

Konohamaru:Ok(fell alseep on GG)

Sasuke:what

Kakashi: nothing

Jiraiya:nothing

sakura jashin:ok and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	36. what the hell with and then

sakura jashin:Kiba and Hidan have 1 vote to win my heart and from

**GG**

**And now the rabid chipmunks come in!  
Sasuke: Don't you what me! You know that if you hadn't left, none of this would've happened. AND KAKASHI WOULDN'T BE DEAD!!  
Kakashi:(glomps and cries) WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US?! WHY?!!  
Konohamaru: He's so cute!(kisses on the head)  
Tobi: And you're just as cute!(kisses on the cheek and gives giant cookie)  
Hidan: Okay.(lets go) And don't call me a **, or I WILL use your head for soccer practice.  
Sasuke/Karin/Itachi: Don't and then me! Else I WILL find more ways to torture you. And they WILL be worse than what I've been doing.  
Jiraiya: Huh. So you basically thought up it yourself?  
NaruHina: Ehehehehe, sorry about that. Got a little carried away. BYE!! : )**

Sasuke:and then ?

Kakashi:and then ?

Konohamaru: ZZZ

Tobi: yay

Hidan:(kiss sakura jashin and leave)

Sasuke/Karin/Itachi: and ttttthhhheeeennnnn

Jiraiya:No

NaruHina:o-ok

sakura jashin:ok and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	37. Sasuke and Itachi said to much and then

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Ugh.  
Sasuke/Itachi: Alright, you asked for it.(whistles) HEY FANGIRLS!! ITACHI AND SASUKE ARE OVER HERE!(rips off shirts) AND THEIR SHIRTLESS TOO!  
Karin: You asked for it too.(whistles) OI!! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA KARIN JUST COME ON OVER!  
Kakashi: Don't make me burn every copy of Icha Icha.(holds books over bonfire)  
Konohamaru:(gives little teddy bear) He keeps grabbing my shirt.  
Tobi: Here's more cookies for the ONLY person in Akatsuki with a sense of humor.(gives giant cookie in the shape of a smiley face)  
Jiraiya: Really? Then who helped you? BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Itachi:aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddddd ttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeennnnnn(run away from fangirl's)

Karin:(run away)

Kakashi:NO PLZ

Konohamaru:ZZZ

Tobi: THZ(past out)

Jiraiya:Naruto

hidly/Kurai:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	38. Naruto the Pervy

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**GRR.  
Sasuke/Itachi: DO NOT MAKE ME CALL THE UCHIHACEST FANS!! Because I am not afraid to!  
Karin: Thank you.  
Kakashi: I won't, just as long as you don't say "and then?" Because no matter WHO you are, it WILL get in you in the worst form of torture that I can imagine.  
Tobi: Uh, you okay?  
Konohamaru:(covers with a blanket) What? I have maternal instincts too you know. DON'T JUST ASSUME THAT BECAUSE I'M VIOLENT THAT I DON'T!  
Jiraiya: Really? But what about all the copies before you knew Naruto?  
Naruto: I congratulate you on helping the Pervy Sage! Here's a ramen flavored cookie.(gives giant cookie) BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Itachi:aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddddd ttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeennnnnn(leave the room )

Karin:o-ok

Kakashi:OK

Konohamaru:ZZZ

Tobi: ZZZ

Jiraiya:some old man

naruto:YAY

hidly/Kurai:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	39. fangirl's

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Sasuke/Itachi: ****THAT'S IT!!(whistles) ATTENTION ALL UCHIHACEST FANGIRLS!! PLEASE SEEK OUT SASUKE AND ITACHI UCHIHA! I HAVE A FEELING THAT THEY ARE DOING SOMETHING...naughty.(evil smile) IF FOUND, PLEASE RETURN TO THE CARE OF THEIR FANGIRLS!! THAT IS ALL!  
Karin/Kakashi: Glad we understand each other!  
Jiraiya: Huh. Well alright then.  
Naruto: Yes, enjoy the cookie, for it is an everlasting cookie! Don't ask me how that works, because even I don't know.  
Tobi/Konohamaru:(humming little lullaby) BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Itachi:(not have)

Karin/Kakashi:O-Ok

Jiraiya: yup

Naruto:ok

Tobi/Konohamaru:ZZZZZZ mommy ZZZZZZ

Hidly/Kurai:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	40. Name mean's

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Badabababa I'm lovin' it!  
Sasuke/Itachi: GOD DAMN IT!! I KNEW fangirls were useless. Fine, BE that way. Just know that when you guys come back, you're in for a world of hurt. And a room full of fangirls. So I'd stay hiding if I was you.  
Kakashi: Did you know your name means scarecrow?  
Iruka: Did you know that your name means dolphin?  
Naruto: Did you know that your name means fish cakes?  
Kabuto: Did you know that you're named after a Pokemon?  
Kiba: Did you know that a dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's?  
Everybody: You all do know that I'm a girl who won't stop at anything to kill those that make me mad enough, right?(smiles sweetly while holding a bloody ax behind back) BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Itachi:(not have)

Kakashi:yes

Iruka: no

Naruto: yes

Kabuto:no

Kiba:yes

Everybody:YES(bitch)(UN)

Hidly/Kurai:poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	41. who like who

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Lalalalalalala!!  
Iruka: Really? Well it does.  
Kabuto: Really? Here's a picture of it if you want.(gives picture of the Pokemon Kabuto)  
Everybody: Glad we're all on the same page!  
Karin: I need to vent my frustration out on you. Blame Sasuke.(attacks with flamethrower)  
Kakashi/Naruto: Just wanted to make sure.  
Jiraiya: Do you plan on writing any more Icha Icha?  
Hidly/Kurai: Good to see you guys again! How're you?  
Sandman: Can you build me a sand castle?  
Temari: Do you like Shikamaru?  
Kankuro: Did you know you can get heat stroke by wearing all black in the desert? BYE!! : )**

Iruka: yes

Kabuto: yes and shit

Everybody: ok

Karin: NOO

Kakashi/Naruto:ok

Jiraiya: yes

Hidly/Kurai: good and you ?

Gaara: no

Temari:no

Kankuro: No and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	42. look who back !

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**LOOK AT ME!! I'M FLYING!!(crashes into wall) Okay, OW!!  
Jiraiya: Really? When?  
Sandman: Why not?  
Temari: Damn. There went my ShikaTema dreams  
Kankuro: Well you can. So wear some white or something before you die  
Hidly/Kurai: I'm fine. Hey, can you track Weasel Boy and Cockatoo for me? I need to be-I mean, I need to have an innocent talk with them(hides flamethrower behind back)  
Kabuto: Why'd you say **? BYE!! : )  
**

Jiraiya: soon

Gaara:no ok(Leave the room)

Temari: ok

Kankuro: no

Hidly/Kurai: OK(Poof away and come back with Sasuke and Itachi)

Kabuto: I don't like the pic

sakura jashin: No and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	43. look have

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Oh this'll be good.  
Hidly/kurai: Can you guys hold them while I beat them like a pinata?  
Sasuke/Itachi: Not even gonna bother talking to you guys.(begins to beat them with a stapler)  
Jiraiya: YAY!! Here's an Icha Icha cookie to inspire you!(gives cookie in the shape of whatever's in the books)  
Kabuto: Oh. Well did you know your name also means helmet?  
Kankuro: Yes damn it BYE!! : )**

Hidly/Kurai: OK(hold Sasuke and Itachi)

Sasuke/Itachi:NO

Jiraiya: YAY

Kabuto: YES

Kankuro:OK

jashin: No and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	44. who who die

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**And now the REAL fun begins.  
Hidly/Kurai: Thank you! Doing an awesome job by the way. Keep it up  
Sasuke/Itachi: YES!! FANGIRLS CHARGE! You too Uchihacest fangirls! ATTACK THE UCHIHA!! MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!  
Kabuto: Okay, no need to get bitchy about it.  
Kankuro: YAY!! Pick out whatever you like from this selection!(shows million of light colored clothing)  
Jiraiya: I thought you might like that.  
Hidan: If you had to kill one person in this room, who would it be?  
Pein: If you had to fire any of the Akatsuki memebers, who would it be?  
Deidara: How'd you learn to make exploding art? BYE!! : )**

Hidly/Kurai: OK

Sasuke/Itachi:NO let us go

Kabuto: ok

Kankuro:(past out)

Jiraiya: yup

Hidan:Kiba and Kisame

Pein:TOBI

Deidara:Father

jashin: No and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	45. HLEP PLZ

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Almost the end of November. Makes me sad.  
Hidly/Kurai: Thanks! And whatever you do, don't let them go. If you must, give them to the fangirls. They'll hold on plenty tight.  
Sasuke/Itachi: I'm not done with you yet.(whistles) ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA SASUKE AND ITACHI IS WELCOME TO DO SO AT ANYTIME! Good luck! You're gonna need it.(steps aside to let those who want to beat them up through)  
Kankuro: I told him he'd get heat stroke, but did he listen? Nope!(dumps cold water on him)  
Pein: NO NOT TOBI!(glomps Tobi) TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!  
Deidara: Cool. So what'd your mom do for a job?  
Hidan: Why am I not surprised? BYE!! : )**

Hidly/Kurai: ok and yes we won't let go

Sasuke/Itachi:NO let us go now hlep plz plz

Kankuro:(woke up and past out)

Pein:(past out)

Deidara:don't kown un

Hidan: ypu and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	46. sleep who ?

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Must...write...ridiculous questions.  
Sasuke/Itachi: I don't know. Do you two promise to do whatever I say, whenver I say it?  
Kankuro:(dumps more cold water on) WAKE UP!!  
Pein:(dumps ice cold water on) YOU TOO!!  
Deidara: Okay then.  
Tobi/Konohamaru: Are you guys still sleeping?  
Kisame: Do you kill all the people that eat sushi?  
Sandman: Where'd he go?  
Konan: Would you burn like paper if someone lit you on fire?  
Sasori: When you died, was your body used for firewood?  
Shino: Hi!  
Shikamaru: What's so interesting about clouds? BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Itachi:ok

Kankuro:ZZZ

Pein:ZZZZ

Deidara: ok

Tobi/Konohamaru:ZZZZ

Kisame:No

Gaara:(not have)

Konan:YES

Sasori:no it was blow up by Deidara

Shino: Hello

Shikamaru: ZZZ

Hidan: ypu and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	47. WHAT THE HELL !

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Z...HUH?! Oh right, the questions.**  
**Sasuke/Itachi: Really? Well then, please sign this contract stating everything that I said and also that you can't leave. EVER. This is just a legal precaution, seeing as how I don't trust you two fully yet.  
Everybody: WHY IS EVERYBODY SLEEPING?! WAKE UP PEOPLE!(dumps ice cold water over everyone's heads)  
Sasori: COOL!! Got a video that I can see?  
Konan: Okay, just asking,  
Shino: So how're you doing? BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Itachi:and then(puch Kurai and Hidly)(and leave the room)

Everybody:What the hell(un)

Sasori:no

Konan:ok

Shino:good and you ?

Hidan: ypu and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	48. who piss off ?

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**WHAT?!  
Sasuke/Itachi: Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in AW I DON'T WANNA ** CALMLY BREATHE ANYMORE!! I WANNA KILL THEM AND MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO PEOPLE CARRYING THAT STUPID UCHIHA GENE IN THEM!!  
Everybody: OI!! TELL THE ** UCHIHA'S THAT IF I SEE THEM, THAT THEY ARE WORSE THAN DEAD! And if none of you do...(holds up bloody chainsaw)  
Hidly/Kurai: I'm sorry they punched you. You guys were fantastic. Here's cookies for ya!(gives two giant cookies that say GOOD JOB!!)  
Karin: ** IS GONNA PAY FOR BASTARDS LEAVING!!(throws into room to be mauled by a bear and lion)  
Sasori: Damn...  
Shino: Oh I'm fine. Except for the fact that THE UCHIHASS GOT AWAY!! THERE TRULY IS A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH, AND THAT'S BEING STUCK WITH MY WRATH! Other than that, though, I'm good. How're the bugs? BYE!! : )**

Sasuke/Itachi:(not have)

Everybody:OK(bitch)(UN)

Hidly/Kurai:don't felt good(past out)

Karin:NOOO(start sobing)

Sasori: yup

Shino:O-Ok

Hidan: ypu and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	49. Kurai is ok !

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**I hate school.  
Hidly/Kurai: Oh my God are you guys okay?! Well that's a stupid question, considering you passed out.  
Tsunade: Can you check on Hidly and Kurai? Please?(sad puppy dog eyes)  
Shino: That's good!  
Karin: STOP WITH THE SOBBING OR YOU'LL GET IT WORSE!! And if you want to get out of it, just help me track Duck Butt and Weasel Boy.  
Everybody: THANK YOU!!  
Tobi/Konohamaru: I made chocolate chip cookies! But you two are still sleeping, so you probably don't care. BYE!! : )**

Hidly/Kurai:IM OK

Tsunade: no

Shino: ok

Karin: O-OK

Everybody:o-ok(UN)

Tobi/Konohamaru:ZZZZZ

Hidan: from **ShadowInukara**

**Inukara walks over to Kurai: Hey are you alright, and are you up for that dinner?**

I smile then turn to Itatchi and Sasuke: Are you two gay? (Grabs a SMg and then shots them)

Walk up to Kakashi: Are you hiding something under there?

Rip off tobi's mask: I knew you were an Uchiha, die. (Stabs with a Kuni and slits his throat.)

Throw water on Sakura and Hinata: Get up you two fainting girls.

Wow alot of chapeters went by while i was gone.

Kurai:yes

Itachi/Sasuke(not have)

Kakashi:BYE(poof away)

Tobi:(poof away)

Sakura/Hinata:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

sakura jashin: yup and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	50. what about Hidan

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**I'M HOME!  
Hidly/Kurai: YAY!! I was worried about you two!  
Karin: YAY!! Just for that, I WON'T beat you today.(attaches dog collar and leash around neck) Now, this is a shock collar. If you try and get away, it will shock you. BADLY. And see this big red button on the end of the leash? This is the button I'll press in case I want to shock you. Now, TO FIND DUCK BUTT!  
Tobi: TOBI!! NO!! Who shall I give this cookie to now?(holds up giant cookie)  
Konohamaru: Want the cookie? BYE!! : )**

Hidly/Kurai:YAY

Karin:hlep me

Tobi:ZZZ

Konohamaru:ZZ

Hidan: from Nine-Tailed Fox Ninja

**Itachi- Do you plan on reviving your clan?  
Deidara- Why do you have mouths on your hands?  
Naruto- Why do you want to be Hokage? You're already respected in your village.  
Gaara- Will you marry me? I-I mean, uh, never mind.  
Temari- Do you plan on dating or marrying Shikamaru?  
Kankuro- If your laughing then here's what I wanna know about you. What do you do with your puppets when your alone in your room?**

Itachi:yea(poof away)

Deidara:ART

Naruto:........................

Gaara:O_e fangirl

Temari: NO

Kankuro:NOTHING

sakura jashin: yup and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	51. REMAN

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**ONWARD MY FELLOW FRIENDS! If I have any that is.  
Karin: Find Duck Butt first, help later. ONWARD!  
Kankuro: What DO you do with those puppets when you're alone?  
Sandman: I SHALL PROTECT YOU FROM THE FANGIRL! Now, how about that sandcastle?  
Deidara: Is art REALLY a bang? Or do you just like saying that?  
Sasori: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? I have one right here if you need help with the answer.(holds up woodchuck)  
Itachi: Are you coming back soon?  
Naruto: If you were Hokage, what would be your first order of business? BYE!! : )**

Karin: NOO

Kankuro: NOTHING OK

Sandman: no

Deidara: yes art is a bang

Sasori:don't kown

Itachi:NO(poof away)

Naruto: FREE REMAN

sakura jashin: yup and poelpe plz comment and ask question to !


	52. for a friend !

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**No time for a snappy saying.  
Karin: Come on! Don't make me shock you!  
Naruto: Sweet.  
Kankuro: Alright, no need to be bitchy about it.  
Sandman: Fine.  
Deidara: Okay!  
Sasori: How come?  
Itachi: Why not? BYE!! : )**

Karin: NO

Naruto: ok

Kankuro: ok

Gaara: yup

Deidara: ok

Sasori: .........

Itachi: HN(poof away)

Hidan:from

**ShadowInukara**

**Inukara smiles then bows: I'm glad your ok.**

**Kakuro: Give us an honest answer Konkuro, what do you do with your puppets when no ones around?**

**Itachi/Sauke: You can't hide from me you gay bastards. (Sends hell hounds after them.)**

**Karin: Uh heres a deal you shut up for the rest of this story or get totured by Barney.**

**Naruto: Why exactly do you love Sakura?**

**Kiba: I thought you liked Hinata, not Sakura Jashin?**

**Kisame: Why are you paired with Itachi?**

**Garaa: How do you feel after Shikaku was taken out of you?**

**Sai: Are you really gay?**

**Jiriaya: Why did you write Ichi Ichi series?**

**Tsunade: how olld are you really?**

**Thats all I have from me till next time, and Tobi Prepare to die same as you Kakashi.**

Kakuro: NO

Itachi/Sauke:(not have)

Karin: FUCK U

Naruto: .......

Kiba: huh

Kisame: don't kown

Garaa: HELL

Sai:yes

Jiriaya: for people like me

Tsunade: 50

sakura jashin:from

**Nine-Tailed Fox Ninja**

**_This is for all of the Naruto characters. You see, my grandma died a few years ago and ever since then, my grandpa's been acting differently. He's hanging out with his neighbors across the street more than he is with his own family. He's taking the neighbor's kids out for , the movies, to the park, and other things. It's as if I don't exist and I hate that feeling. I have been alone at school all my life and I don't wanna feel that way around my own family! I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried putting up with it but I'm almost near my breaking point. Can you help me?_**

all but sakura jashin:no sorry

sakura jashin:but i can and all you need to do is suck on a lollipop(A/N:when feel down) or tell they how you feel and that and it hlep me alot,when it was me !

hidan:poelpe plz comment and question..


	53. Temari and Shikamaru ?

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**I had a rough day today. Guess who's gonna be the punching bag?  
Karin: Fine. I'll just throw you back in the room with the Karin haters!(throws in room and also throws shock button) Hope they have fun!  
Itachi: For the last time, HN IS NOT A ** WORD!! STOP SAYING IT ALREADY!  
Sasori: Well?  
Kiba: I thought you liked Hinata too? Which is it, hm?  
Kisame: Is Itachi gay? You can tell me if he is.  
Tobi/Konohamaru: Are you guys still sleeping?  
Kankuro: You know that if you don't tell us what you do, we'll just have to use our imaginations. And mine's been corrupted by lemons, so nothing good will come out of it.  
Sasuke: I KNOW YOU'RE THERE YOU BASTARD!! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!! Or are you afraid of a teenage girl? BYE!! : )**

Karin:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Itachi:why HN(poor away)

Sasori:huhuh i fegot the what you call it agang.

Kiba:yes but like a littler sister.

Kisame:no his not.

Tobi/Konohamaru:no

Kankuro:spy on hot girls ok

Sasuke:(yell somewhere)NO

Hidan:from

**ShadowInukara**

**Vengance will be mine**

Sasuke: Sasuke come out of hiding. (Grabs a Sasugay tracker and finds him.) Ha found you now pepare to be killed by my hell hounds. (Flaming dogs attack and burn him.

Kankuro: Really because I heared the last time you went to the airport they swabbed one of your puppets but and found "Lotion". Where did that come from? (Jeff Dunham reference All hail Peanut and Achmed.)

Sai: Ill pay you 50,0 yen if you kiss Kankuro.

Naruto: How come you eat only Ramen?

Kakashi: Why do you read Ichi Ichi?

Asuma: Why do you always some?

Temari and Shikamaru: Will you two date each other?

Zetsu: Can I call you Plant guy?

Garra: May I call you Bloody sand?

All for now see you later.

Sasuke:AHHHH STOP

Kankuro:no where

Sai:hell no

Naruto:becuz i love it

Kakashi:i need it

Asume:need it

Temari and Shikamaru:find ok

Zetsu:yes

Gaara:yes

sakura jashin:poelpe plz comment and question..


	54. yup they are

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Now I'm happy!  
ShadowInukara: CONGRATULATIONS!! FOR FINDING DUCK BUTT, YOU RECEIVE A COOKIE!! This is cookie is specially hand crafted by the most famous bakers known to the East Coast. It is also chocolate chip. Enjoy.(hands cookie to ShadowInukara)  
Tobi/Konohamaru: Okay. You guys want cookies?(holds up giant cookies)  
Hidly/Kurai/Naruto/sakura jashin/Gaara/whoever else wants to: QUICK! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL TEN MILLION DOLLARS AND A COOKIE IF YOU HOLD DOWN SASUKE SO THAT I CAN TORTURE HIM LIKE NO ONE HAS TORTURED BEOFRE!!  
Sasuke:(evil grin) And now the fun begins!(whistles) OH FANGIRLS! WE'VE GOT SASUKE JUST FOR YOU!! AND HE SAYS THAT THE FIRST ONE TO STEAL ALL HIS CLOTHING GETS TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!  
Kankuro: Are you sure?  
Shikamaru/Temari: If you two are dating now, then there is still hope for my ShikaTema dreams!(goes off to find files that were dumped in the failure bin) BYE!! : )  
**

Tobi/Konohamaru:no thz you

Hidly/Kurai/Naruto/sakura jashin/Gaara/ else :HUH

Sasuke:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kankuro:yes ok

Shikamaru/Temari:o ok(S:O.O & T:O/////O)

Hidan:from

**ShadowInukara**

**Ha I am the master of hell!**

GG: THanks for the cookie.

Sasuke: Never now die.

Bloody sand: If you could be any animal in the world what would it be?

Plant guy: Do you like any of the members?

Pein: Why was a fake Minato desguised at the leader?

Hinata/Sakura: Hey I have a great idea for you two. (Brings out a note book that shows Hinata and Sakura in slutty dresses) All for my story i'm writting and Naruto be happy and rejoice.

Kurai: (Inukara hands her a rose) For you my dear, and will you accompany me to dinner tonight.

Thats all for now see you.

Sasuke:NOO

Gaara:nothing*said in a low tone*fox

Zetzu:no** but they look good to eat**

Pein:WHAT

Hinata/Sakura:(past out)

Kurai:hehe thz(Hug Inukara)

sakura jashin:poelpe plz comment and question !/?


	55. INO PIG OR NOT ?

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Hehehehehhe...  
ShadowInukar: You're welcome!  
Sasuke:(watching fangirls fight for his love) This is better than cable!  
All those holding Sasuke down: Here's the money and giant chocolate chip cookies in the shape of you people.(hands them stuff)  
ShikaTema: Oh no, it's not lemoney! I save all that for SasuSaku!(yes I'm a pervert. SO SUE ME!!)  
Kankuro: Okay.  
Konohamaru/Tobi: Oh, okay.(puts cookies away)  
Ino: Are you a pig in disguise? BYE!! : )**

Sasuke:noooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakuzu:thz

shikaTema:ook

Kankuro:ya

Konohamaru/Tobi:(past out)

ino:no

sakura jashin:BYE


	56. INO NOT A PIG !

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**Happy happy happy!  
Sasuke: You're right. This is a no. I NED POPCORN!!(grabs giant bucket) Okay I'm good! Fangirls, continue with your ravaging of the duck butt idiot.  
Ino: Are you sure?  
Kakuzu: You're welcome!  
Kakashi:(glomps) THERE'S STILL HOPE FOR YOUR LIFE!! YAY!  
Tobi/Konohamaru: Are you guys okay?  
Kiba:(glomps) KIBA!! BE CAREFUL FIGHTING AGAINST PEIN!! Oh, and tell your mom the same.  
Shino:(glomps) SHINO!! BE CAREFUL FIGHTINT KONAN!! Oh, and tell your family the same thing.  
Tsunade:(glomps) TSUNADE!! PLEASE DON'T DIE WHEN YOU FIGHT AGAINST PEIN!! If you die...I'd...I'd(glares angrily at Sasuke and prepares to get the Sasuke haters) BYE!! : )**

Sasuke: SHIT FUCK

Ino: YES

Kakuzu: Hehe(leth)

Kakashi:LET ME GO AND OK

Tobi/Konohamaru: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kiba:OK

Shino:....Ok

Tsunade: I WELL"

Sakura jashin/Hidan:BYE


	57. Sakura and Hinata

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**HA! I win. What I win, I do not know. BUT I WIN SOMETHING!!  
Sasuke: THIS IS FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT DAMN IT!! NO SWEARING ALLOWED!! NOW SASUKE HATERS KICK HIS ** INTO OBLIVION!!  
Ino: Okay!  
Kakashi: Fine.(lets go) I only worry about characters that aren't Sasuke is all.  
Kiba: Thank you!(lets go)  
Shino: Thank you!(lets go)  
Tobi/Konohamaru: You two sleep too much  
Tsunade: YAY!! Thank you!(lets go) BYE!! : )**

Sasuke:NO HLEP PLZ(started to cry)

Ino: ok

Kakashi:Cool

Kiba:you're welcome

Shino: ....you're welcome

Tobi/Konohamaru: ZZZZZZ

Tsunade:you're welcome

Kiba:from

**ShadowInukara**

**I am the god of hell bow before me!**

**Sasuke: (Pulls out a Tripod and video camera) Pass the popcorn and i'll send you a copy of this.**

**Naruto: I bet you that I can do a Chidori and Rasengan and fuse them together with no damage to myself.**

**Kakashi: (Gets punched in the face) When I want to know something then tell me.**

**Sakura/Hinata: WAKE UP YOU TWO! Or NO PARINGS WITH NARUTO!**

**Tayuya: Why in the world do you have to swear so much?**

Sasuke:why WHY GOD

Naruto:cool

Kakashi:WHAT THE HELL

Sakura/Hinata:NOOOOOOOOOO

Tayuya:.............

Sakura jashin/Hidan:BYE PEOPLE


	58. DATE

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE YMCA!!**  
**ShadowInukara:(slaps self on forehead) A VIDEO OF COURSE!! Why didn't I think of that? Oh well, here's your popcorn!(gives mega bag of popcorn) I better get that video damn it, or there WILL be hell to pay.  
Sasuke: NO! I gave you a chance, and you decided against it. Well guess what? NO MORE CHANCES!! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get the alligator pit from my station.  
Tayuya: Yes, why do you swear so much?  
Lee: Are you related to Gai? Just asking, cuz you two are like twins.  
Neji: Have you ever used Byakugan for something perverted?  
TenTen: What's your last name? BYE!! : )**

Sasuke:WHY ME

Tayuya:i don't kown

Lee:NO

Neji:GOD NO

TenTen:i don't kown

Hidan:from

**ShadowInukara**

**I am the greatest Oc cxreater not die by my demons non belivers. (A Wolf Tiger and Hawk appear with multiple tails.) Say hello to Silver my ten tailed wolf, Fang my 11 tailed Tiger and Talon my 12 tailed Hawk.**

GG: THanks and you will now I need to use my Rasendori on a dummy how about Sasuke.

Sasuke: (Chidori and Rasengan forms together then charge at Sasuke) Take this Sasuke bastard.

Kakashi: (Pulls off his masks then the ones after that) Ha thats one small mouth but damn I can see why you want to hide it.

Sakura/Hinata:** THen stop fainting and deal with it, now one more faint and then you will be cut off in my next story with Naruto.**

Naruto: So Naruto tell me what you want Sakura and Hinata to act in my next story.

Kurai: (Inukara gives her a hug) Hey want to go somplace and talk?

Sasuke:WHAT NO

Kakashi:(leave room)

Sakura/Hinata:OK

Naruto:don't kown

Kurai:Sure

Hidan:bye fuckers


	59. you go Girl !

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**(plays mexican hat song) You'll see.  
ShadowInukara: YAY!! And yes, use it on the bastard.  
Neji: Are you sure?  
TenTen: What would you like as a last name?  
Lee: Really? Huh, and here I was thinking that you were. Oh well.  
Tayuya: Why not?  
Naruto: I can give you ideas about what to do with Hinata and Sakura in ShadowInukara's story!  
Sasuke:(ties him up over the alligator pit) I will give you that list on reasons why I hate you if you want.  
Everybody: WHO WANTS TO PLAY PINATA PARTY WITH SASUKE AS THE PINATA?!(holds up giant club with spikes in it) This is why I have the mexican hat song playing. BYE!! : )**

Neji: yes

TenTen: don't kown

Lee: yes Really

Tayuya: I DON'T KOWN

Naruto: YAY

Sasuke:NP PLZ

Everybody:ME(BITCH)(UN)

Hidan:from

**ShadowInukara**

**Inukara: (smiles then walks her to his place. Then sends a wolf to attack Hidan) I heared that!**

Sasuke: (Pulls out a Katana) I'll join in let me at the pinata.

GG: I won't do anything thats going to hurt either of them, so if that's one idea then no.

Kakashi: Get Back here you i'm not done kicking your a**. (Sends hell hounds after him.)

Hidan: Hey Hidan shut up before i use my forrbidn jutsu on you and kill you!

Bloody sand: Would you be ** if Temari got prgnant?

Plant guy: Are you sick in the head?

Kisame: Can I call you sharky?

Pein: May i call you Goth and then kill you?

Kurai:wow

Sasuke:FUCK HLEP ME

Kakashi:FUCK OFF

Hidan:FUCKER

Gaara:YES AND NO

Plant guy:NO **yes**

Kisame:YES

Pein"NO

Sakura jashin:BYE BYE


	60. RANDOM

sakura jashin: from

**GG**

**RANDOM!! That is all.  
ShadowInukara: I wasn't gonna hurt them! Mentally scar, yes, but never hurt them. I don't hurt anyone who's name isn't Karin(**!)or Sasuke(BASTARD!!) And yes you may take whack! Enjoy.  
Everybody: OKAY!!(hands everyone bats) Let's see who can knock him into the pit first!  
Sasuke:(shoves sock in mouth then covers it with duck tape) NO ONE ** CARES YOU BASTARD!! AND I SAID THIS WAS FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT! SO SHUT THE ** UP WITH THE SWEARING!!  
Tayuya: Alright, alright, geez. No need to freakin' PMS on me.  
TenTen: Then how about I think up of one for you? Cuz I was thinking of Tsuyoi.(means powerful, sturdy. You just strike me as that kind of person)  
Naruto: Then come one come all to my lemoney favorites section!(opens door to hall full of FFN lemons) All of them are SasuSaku, but you can use them as a springboard.  
Hinata/Sakura: You poor, poor girls. Just wait until he reads them and starts coming up with ideas.(evil grin)  
Hidan:(grabs head and trhows head in fire) That'll teach you to curse at people! And curse at me, and I WILL have a dog pee to put out the fire. BYE!! : )**

Everybody:YAY

Sasuke:NO PLZ

Tayuya:Ok

Tenten:Cool and ok

Naruto: OK and YAY

Hinata/Sakura:WHHHHH

Hidan:OK MAN and from

**ShadowInukara**

**I will kill any betrayer of Konoha except Itachi.**

Sasuke: (Slices the rope holding him, only a few strands are left) I'll leave the rest to the others.

Plant guy: Your very strange so die. (Fire jutsu)

Sharky: What tailed beast is yours to control?

Pein: THen you will die. (Rasendori charged and stabbed into his heart.)

Inukara walks back with Kurai beside him: THats was fun don't you agree.

Hidan: Shut up you and die. Forrbiden arts: Final Dragon's revenge. (A dragon apperars and attacks Hidan.)

GG: What are you showing Naruto and may I see them as well?

THats all for now bye.

Sasuke: WHy

Plant guy: Huh

Sharky:WTH

Pein:(RUN AWAY)

Kurai : yup I agree

Hidan:come on

Sakura jashin:BYE BYE


	61. Note Plz Read !

**Im sorry and i think about to stop this story at ch.63 is that ok with you Guys/Girls ?/!**

** tell me what you think about it !  
**


	62. OMFG ! XD

Sakura jashin:Ok this is from

**GG**

**I'M GOING ON A FIELD TRIP!! I'M GOING ON A FIELD TRIP! Yay.  
ShadowInukara: Uh, sure. But remember, the stories that I have showed Naruto are SasuSaku lemons. You have been warned, now enter at your own risk. Also, why are we talking through reviews instead of PMs?  
Sasuke:(whacks with spikey club) I think he's about to come down!(falls into alligator pit) YAY!!  
Deidara: Can you blow the pit up for me please?  
Naruto: So, how're the lemons?  
Hinata/Sakura: Enjoy whatever ideas he comes up with! Especially you Hinata!(wink wink. Nudge nudge)  
TenTen: YAY!!  
Hidan: Good!  
Neji: Are you the prettiest boy in the Hyuuga clan?  
Itachi: Are you the prettiest boy in the Uchiha clan?  
Sasori/Kankuro: When Sasuke returns from the blown up pit, can you send your puppets of mass destruction on him for me? PLEASE? BYE!! : )**

Sasuke:WHY

Deidara:NO

Naruto:I love it !

hinata/sakura:AHH

TenTen:YUP

Hidan:.....

Neji:yes

Itachi:yes

Sasori/Kankuro:yes

Hidan:ok from

**ShadowInukara**

**I'm bored and tired so not much killing.**

**GG: Sorry forgot and when I typed this my brain was half dead.**

**Sasuke: Damn right now then let's make sure he never gets out. (Calls over a Cement truck and uses a eath jutsu to mark the pile up.) Ok boys pour away.**

**Plant guy/Rein/Sharky: Answer me or die for Pein just die. (Hell hounds and another Dragon attack them.)**

**Inukara kisses Kurai: Well i'll see you soon ok Kurai oh and you know where i'll be.**

**Hidan: Sorry I warned you. (Three more dragon appear and merege with the first one making a great big dragon.)**

**Sakura/Hinata/Naruto: WEll even if Naruto comes up with some good ones I got one that over the top but here's a preveiw. (Pulls out a camera and plays a video showing Naruto in a mansion and Sakura and Hinata in maid outfits that show off their curves.) I thank He is my master Naruito for that idea minus the main girls and aligator.**

Sasuke:...

Plant guy/Rein/Sharky: NO

Kurai:o-ok

Hidan: FUCK

Sakura/Hinata/Naruto: OMFG(past out)

sakura jashin: Bye bye !


	63. THE END !

Sakura jashin:Ok this is the end of this story and this from

**GG**

**LAST CHAPTER **!  
ShadowInukara: I understand. My brain goes dead every day at least once if I'm lucky.  
Everybody: Do as I say, and nobody besides Sasuke and Karin will get hurt. Got it?  
Sasuke/Karin: Ah, we had a good run, didn't we? But I feel like I didn't get in enough pain and torture. So here's a room filled to the brim with unimaginable horrors! Enjoy.(shoves them into room and locks door)  
Orochimaru: Can you sing Thriller by Michael Jackson?  
Tobi: Here's the largest cookie that I've ever given to you in this whole story!(gives him the largest cookie known to man, woman, fish, plant, and dog kind. Yeah, it's that big)  
Konohamaru: Great job on learnign Rasengan! Here's a cookie that's just as big as Tobi's!(gives him cookie the same size as Tobi's)  
Naruto: Glad you liked them! Here's a lifetime supply of free ramen coupons to Ichiraku Ramen!(gives him giant booklet of ramen coupons)  
Jiraiya/Kakashi: Here's a subscription to GIRLS!! Magazine for you!(hands them the magazine)  
Tsunade: A lifetime supply of sake for you!(backs up truck full of sake)  
Hinata/Sakura: You two better pray that the knowledge gained from the lemons and Inukara's ideas won't mentally scar you for life.  
Hidan/Tayuya: Here's some great anger management classes!(gives them numbers to classes)  
Itachi: I know a great optometrist! Here's his number!(gives him number)  
deidara: Can you shoot off some fireworks as a closing ceremony thing?  
Anyone I forgot: I'm sorry, but remember that I LOVE YOU ALL!! BYE! : )**

Everybody:Y-y-e-e-s-

Sasuke/Karin: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru: NO

Tobi: YA

Konohamaru: YA

Naruto: YYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I LLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEE UUUUUUUUUUU

Jiraiya/Kakashi: THZ U

Tsunade: I-I LOVE UU

Hinata/Sakura: O-ok

Hidan/Tayuya: Thz

Itachi: thz

deidara: Ya un(do what she said)

Hidan:ok from

ShadowInukara

**Let's leave this story with a bang.**

Inukara looks to Kurai: Your the best girl I ever met so would you like to be my girlreind.

Sasuke/Karin/Hidan: Your three are going to die now. My greatest Jutsu Forrbiden Arts: THousand years of torture. (Portal opens up and sends them into a place that shows their greatest nightmares for a thousand years.)

Orochimaru: Yes please do or die. (A spiked casing appears unless he sings.)

Tobi: I'll let you live but don't you dare appear in my stories again.

Naruto/Sakura/Hinata: How about I take you three out to a special movie what do you say. (Shows them the tickets to my next storie in movie form.)

Itachi: You will be treated as a hero in my book.

Other Atkasuki: All of you burn in hell.( pit of flames teleports themto hell.)

Everyone else thats good :You will all be remembered and Jiraya/Kakashistop begingso perverted.

Kurai: YES

Sasuke/Karin/Hidan: WAA-(die but Hidan)

Orochimaru: wa-(die)

Tobi: THZ U

Naruto/Sakura/Hinata: OMG

Itachi: Thz

Other Atkasuki: WA-(die)

Everyone else :WE Well and bye this this the End !

_** THE END **___


End file.
